


[Art] As the Scene Unfolds

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[CBB 2016] Art for the story "As the Scene Unfolds" by fallenandinlovewithhumanity</p><p>Misha traces his cheek bone with the pad of his thumb, closes his eyes and pulls himself up to press his lips to Jensen’s temple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] As the Scene Unfolds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As The Scene Unfolds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044367) by [fallenandinlovewithhumanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandinlovewithhumanity/pseuds/fallenandinlovewithhumanity). 



> Part of the Cockles Big Bang 2016
> 
> Please, check out the story of the amazingly patient author who had to deal with my extreme art block and was so sweet and nice handling that, they totally deserve some love!

[](http://imgur.com/1SulBeg)

**Author's Note:**

> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/145228890417)


End file.
